Wing's Of Hope:Ryan's Destiny
by hikari123
Summary: Ok so Ryan is now a young man who was found and raised by a family of scarecrows also he is now called Lucas Frost bent on getting his revenge on his so called brother. Please REVIEW it would mean a lot to me Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Wing's Of Hope:Ryan's Destiny**

It has been Fourteen years since the whole incident involving Ryan's disappearance and ever since he fell down the cliff  
to his supposedly death everyone thought he was dead in Halloween town Jacob was now the Pumpkin King ever since.  
His father had given up the throne and had gone into deep depression of not ever seeing his young son again the old King  
hadn't been the same ever since that day he had lost his little boy Jack had never spoken to anybody over these years.

Sally on the other hand also hadn't been the same she rarely spoke to anybody even to her son Jacob who was just  
as depressed as his parents were now he had his own family to worry about his wife son and daughter to take care of.  
Jacob missed his little brother a lot but the new Pumpkin King had the town and his family to protect now still he missed  
Ryan terribly he still remembers the good times that they had together but now those days were gone.

Meanwhile in a small town called Nightmare Valley that's not too far away from Halloween town all who lived there  
were scarecrows all were except for one now this young man was not a scarecrow no he was a ragdoll bent on.  
Getting his revenge on the person who betrayed him now this ragdoll man had been found with broken bones and  
had been bleeding to death by a family of scarecrows who had taken care of him and treated him with care.

They also had taken him in as they're own considering that he had no family of his own that was what he told them  
that young man's name from that day on was Lucas Frost no longer was he Ryan Skellington no that boy was dead.  
He was a new man the young ragdoll man will have his revenge on his so called brother and anyone else who  
betrayed him.

* * *

OK PLEASE BE NICE THIS IS MY SECOND TIME DOING A SEQUEL.

OKAY SO HERE'S THE THING RYAN HAD PERSONALLY CHANGED HIS NAME TO LUCAS FROST.

AND IS BENT ON GETTING HIS REVENGE ON HIS BROTHER AND ANYBODY ELSE WHO BETRAYED HIM.

THIS STORY WILL SOUND A LITTLE LIKE SWEENEY TODD BECAUSE I'LL BE PUTTING IN SOME OF HIS SONGS INTO THIS STORY.

ALSO RYAN AKA LUCAS IS NOW WITH A NEW FAMILY EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T ADD THEIR NAMES YET.

THAT WILL BE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE BE KIND.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucas 's plot of revenge

It was a the next morning and Lucas was helping his new father out in the field when he saw something  
lying down on the ground next to him the ragdoll man kneeled down to it and noticed that it was a razor.  
Made of silver that he took from Sweeney Todd that man who had killed his wise old friend Regis and that  
so called brother of his wouldn't even let him say goodbye maybe he could use the razor to get his revenge.

"Yes that's what I'll do". Lucas thought evilly

The young ragdoll man hid the razor when he saw his new father looking at him he did not want them  
to know about his plot to get revenge Lucas went back to work when he saw a young scarecrow girl.  
Walking by the field and she caught his eye Lucas began feeling a bit strange like he wanted this girl  
the scarecrow man looked at Lucas he had seen that look before on his other son it was love.

"Lucas get back to work". Shouted his father from the other side of the field

Lucas immediately went back to his work the scarecrow girl giggled at him then went to her friends  
the ragdoll man sighed when he saw her leave his heart raced he had heard that her name was.  
Alison from his sister Angelina (well his new sister) because she was friends with Alison and  
told Lucas everything about her also he knew that her father was a count of some kind.

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT'S UNDETAILED AND ALL ALSO ANGELINA AND ALISON ARE NAMES THAT.

COHEN'S CHICAS HELPED PICK OUT FOR ME THANKS A BUNCH.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ALSO IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE RAZOR HE HAS.

HE HAD TOOK IT FROM SWEENEY TODD I DIDN'T PUT THAT IN THE OTHER STORY.

ALSO I'M THINKING OF PUTTING THE SONG MY FRIENDS FROM SWEENEY TODD ON THIS STORY.

BUT I'LL PUT MY OWN DETAILS IN SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I GO FOR IT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucas and Alison

After working in the field Lucas decided to take a break he walked around the town for awhile  
when he came across where Alison lived the ragdoll man sat down on the bench just outside her.  
Window Alison sat by her window and looked at the tiny bird in the cage beside her then she saw  
the ragdoll man that her father forbade her to see but everytime she looked at him her heart began to.  
Race it was like she couldn't stop looking at the ragdoll man he was handsome to her even though  
she has never seen a ragdoll like him ever.

(Alison sings)

_Green Finch and Linett bird...  
Nightingale, Blackbird...  
How can you sing?...  
How can you jubilate...  
Sitting in cages...  
Never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits...  
Beckoning!...  
Beckoning!...  
Just beyond the bars..._

Lucas looked up at the window and saw Alison sitting by it then he heard her beautiful voice  
singing he tried to get closer to the window.

_How can you remain...  
Staring at the rain...  
Maddened by the stars?...  
How is it you sing...  
Anything?...  
How is it you sing?..._

Lucas felt his heart pumping and he started feeling very strange like his legs were about to give out  
he didn't know that he was being watched by Angelina and James his scarecrow brother and sister.

_My cage has many rooms...  
Damask and dark...  
Nothing here sings...  
Not even my lark...  
Larks never will, you know...  
When they're captive...  
Teach me to be more...  
Adaptive...  
Ah...  
_  
Alison saw Lucas watching her and smiling at her as well Alison smiled back at Lucas.

_Green Finch and Linett bird...  
Nightingale Blackbird...  
Teach me how to sing  
If I cannot fly...  
Let me sing..._

(Song ends)

As Alison got up she left the window and Lucas still had feelings for her even if she didn't  
show it then Lucas saw his brother and sister that was spying on him he gave them a look.  
That would send shivers down their spines Lucas had a knack for that sort of thing sometimes  
even then his scarecrow brother and sister always have been pains in the neck.

* * *

OK IS IT DETAILED IF IT ISN'T SORRY ABOUT THAT.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG GREEN FINCH AND LINETT BIRD IT BELONGS TO SWEENEY TODD.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEAS?.

AGAIN THANK FOR THE NAME IDEAS COHEN'S CHICAS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4 Alison

Lucas couldn't take his eye's off the window his heart was pumping so fast  
the ragdoll man sighed as he began slowly walking towards his home while he.  
Looked back to where Alison lived she had only lived a few block's from him  
Lucas thought that he had lived next to an angel because that's what he thinks of Alison.

(Song starts)

_I feel you...  
Alison...  
I feel you...  
I was half-convinced I'd waken...  
Satisfied enough to dream you...  
Happily I was mistaken...  
Alison..._

Lucas was at the foot of his home when he looked back at Alison's  
home he smiled to himself.

_I'll steal you...  
Alison...  
I'll steal you...  
Do they think that wall's can hide you?...  
Even now I'm at you're window...  
I am in the dark beside you...  
Buried sweetly in you're yellow hair..._

Lucas's father and motherwere watching him from the window  
they looked at each other.

_I feel you...  
Alison...  
And one day...  
I'll steal you...  
'Til I'm with you then...  
I'm with you there...  
Sweetly buried in you're yellow hair..._

(song ends)

Lucas sighed then went into the house where he was tackled by his brother  
James that really got Lucas irritated so he began to chase James inside the house and outside as well.

* * *

OK SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND UNDETAILED BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE DETAILED.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG JOHANNA IT BELONGS TO SWEENEY TODD.

ALSO THIS CHAPTER GOES TOO COHEN'S CHICAS.

SORRY IF IT'S UNDETAILED.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5 You mean everything to me

After chasing his younger scarecrow brother Lucas was in his room he never stopped  
thinking about Alison the angel that live's next door to him the ragdoll man sat down.  
Beside his window and looked at the house where Alison lived he couldn't take his  
mind off of her she was just to beautiful to him then Lucas over heard his father and mother.  
Talking about Alison he heard his father say that Alison's family are planning to move from  
Nightmare Valley to Halloween town Lucas gasped when he heard that the love of his life.

Was moving to his hometown curses he didn't want Alison to leave for he wanted to ask  
her to be his one and only love Lucas slammed his hand on the window sil.

(Lucas starts singing)

_You are the answer to my lonely prayer...  
You are the angel from above...  
I was so lonely till you came to me...  
With the wonder of your love..._

"Great why does this stuff alway's happen to me?". Lucas angrily thought to himself

_I don't know how I ever lived before...  
You are my life, my destiny...  
Oh my darling, I love you so...  
You mean everything to me..._

"Oh Alison I really do love you so". Lucas quietly said to himself

_If you should ever, ever go away...  
There would be lonely tears to cry...  
The sun above would never shine again...  
There would be teardrops in the sky..._

Lucas's father heard him sing such a sad song the scarecrow man walked towards his son's  
room and quietly opened the door and he saw his ragdoll son looking sad.

_So hold me close and never let me go...  
And say our love wil always be...  
Oh my darling, I love you so...  
You mean everything to me..._

"Oh Alison why do you have to leave me". Lucas said sadly to himself

_So hold me close and never let me go...  
And say our love will always be...  
Oh my darling, I love you so...  
You mean everything to me._

(Song ends)

The scarecrow man walked over to his ragdoll son and sat down beside him  
he cared about his son's feelings and right now Lucas's feelings are sadness.

"Lucas you all right son?". asked the scarecrow man

"No I'm not all right father the love of my life is leaving". Lucas said to his scarecorw father

"She's moving to Halloween town (grrr)". He added

The scarecrow man stared at his son never had he heard him growl like that  
before only when he mentioned Halloween town since his brother lives there.  
The scarecorw man then decided to send his brother a letter saying that Lucas will be coming to stay with  
him for awhile maybe being cooped up in this valley has gotten to Lucas.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG (YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME) THAT SONG BELONGS TO NEIL SEDAKA.

SHOULD LUCAS GO TO HALLOWEEN TOWN AND SPEND HIS TIME WITH HIS FOSTER FATHER'S UNCLE?.

ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6 My Friends

Lucas's scarecrow father walked out of his son's room after having a little heart to heart talk  
and he went into his study room and sat down at his desk and began writing a letter to his brother.  
Once he finished writing it the scarecrow man then went outside to the mailbox and he put the letter inside  
he hoped his brother would like to have Lucas with him for the week but he knew that his brother would.

Meanwhile Lucas was staring at the window looking so sad since the girl of his dreams was moving away  
from him and he didn't like it where she was moving to his hometown which was just great he had so wanted.  
To get his revenge on his so called brother Jacob who he thought was probably the Pumpkin King now  
Lucas thought of a plan to get rid of his brother then he remembered his razor so he took it out and smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes now I will have my revenge". Lucas thought to himself

(Singing quietly)

**_These are my friends...  
See how they glisten...  
See this one shine...  
How he smiles in the light...  
My friend...  
My faithful friend...  
Speak to me friend...  
Whisper...  
I'll listen..._**

Lucas walked out of his room while hiding the razor behind his back whenever he saw someone  
like his scarecrow mother or brother walking by him he went out to the old abandoned farmhouse.

**_I know I know you've been locked...  
Out of sight...  
All these years...  
My friend...  
Well I'm going back home my friend...  
Home and we're together...  
And we'll do wonders...  
Won't we?...  
You there my friend?..._**

Lucas walked inside the old abandoned farmhouse first he made sure that no one followed him.

**_Come let me hold you...  
Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand...  
My friend...  
My clever friend..._**

The ragdoll man smiled a wicked looking smile now he was glad to be going back to his  
hometown so he could get his revenge on his brother and father.

**_Rest now my friend...  
Soon I'll unfold you...  
Soon you'll know splendors...  
You never have dreamed...  
All your days...  
My lucky friends...  
'Till now your shine was merely silver...  
Friends you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies..._**

Lucas held his stitched up arm straight up while holding his razor as he smiled wickedly.

(Spoken)

**_At last my arm is complete again._**

(song ends)

Then Lucas heard someone calling him it was his scarecrow sister Angelina he hid the razor  
into his pocket and ran out of the abandoned farmhouse his sister saw him and ran over to her brother.

"Brother where were you father wants to see you". Angelina said to her ragdoll brother who nodded in return

* * *

OK SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG MY FRIENDS FOR THIS CHAPTER DO YOU THINK IT SUITED LUCAS?.

I DON'T OWN THE THOUGH.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEAS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7 Lucas and his sister Angelina

Lucas walked with his scarecrow sister Angelina looked at her brother who was smiling a wicked  
smile which kind of scared her but she ignored it Lucas then thought about his mother and Samara.  
He remembered the day when he fell off the cliff no thanks to his dad and brother but he still  
cared for his mother and would be glad to see her well maybe Samara as well.

Lucas then started humming Halloween towns song which made his sister Angelina curious about it  
she had wanted to ask him where he had learned that song because only Halloween towners now.  
That song no one in nightmare Valley know's it except for her uncle who lives in Halloween town  
Lucas looked at his sister who kept looking at him with a confused look.

"What is it Angelina?''. Lucas asked his sister

"Where did you learn the Halloween song Lucas?". Angelina asked her brother

"Let's not change the subject please". Lucas said with a hint of frustration in his voice

Lucas sighed as he kept on walking following his sister to where their father was the scarecrow man told  
Angelina to leave them she did as she was told Lucas looked at his father with a confused look the scarecrow man.  
Then told Lucas that he was going to be staying with his brother for the week he saw Lucas with a smile on his  
face Lucas agreed to that he was glad to be going back to Halloween town.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT SHOULD LUCAS LEAVE FOR HALLOWEEN TOWN.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8 Lucas finds out about Alison

After talking with his father Lucas then walked off to his home while he was walking  
Lucas saw Alison sitting down all by herself while looking around to see if he was followed.  
By anyone Lucas then walked over to her he noticed that Alison had been crying since he saw  
tears falling down her beautiful face the ragdoll man sat down next to her.

"Alison what's the matter?". Lucas gently asked her

"Lucas I'm moving to Halloween town tonight". Alison said while getting up and running back inside

Lucas just sat there shocked he snapped out of it and he went back to his place  
the ragdoll man was sad that the love of his life was moving tonight but that wouldn't.  
Stop Lucas from going after her no he would follow Alison tonight when everyone was asleep  
Lucas smiled to himself it was perfect he would soon have his revenge on his brother Jacob.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	9. Chapter 9 Lucas Leave's Nightmare Valley

Night had soon fallen at Nightmare Valley Alison and her family had just left Nightmare Valley  
without saying a goodbye to anyone Lucas was in his room packing a few things like clothe's.  
And some food some other things to the ragdoll man had written a note to his family thanking them  
for taking care of him and everything as he wrote his final goodbye's to his family he finished packing his bag.

Went quietly out of the house and without being seen Lucas ran to the entrance of Nightmare Valley  
he took one last look at the town he spent his life in and with a deep sigh Lucas left Nightmare Valley.  
The ragdoll man began his long journey to his home town no matter what he will always follow Alison  
no matter where she goes he will always follow Lucas walked along what looked like a country road.

"Well here goes nothing". Lucas thought to himself as he walked down the old road

(Song In background starts)

**_Almost heaven,Halloween town...  
Black curly mountains,green colored river's...  
Life is old there,older than the trees...  
Younger than the mountains...  
Growin' like a breeze...  
Country roads,take me home...  
To the place I belong...  
Halloween town...  
Mountain momma...  
Take me home Country roads..._**

Lucas hopped onto the wall and walked along the edge but he had to becareful.

**_All my mem'ries, gather round her...  
Miner's lady, stranger to green water...  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky...  
Misty taste of moonshine...  
Teardrop in my eye...  
Country roads, take me home...  
To the place I belong...  
Halloween town...  
Mountain momma...  
Take me home Country roads..._**

The ragdoll man kept walking untill he felt like someone was watching him someone who was  
not very friendly but he ignored that feeling and on walking.

**_I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me...  
The radio reminds me of my home far away...  
And driving down the road I get a feeling...  
That I should have been home yesterday...  
Yesterday...  
Country roads take me home...  
To the place I belong...  
Halloween town...  
Mountain momma...  
Take me home Country roads..._**

Lucas felt like he was almost to Halloween town since it wasn't far from Nightmare Valley.

**_Country roads take me home...  
To the place I belong...  
Halloween town...  
Mountain momma...  
Take me home Country road...  
Take me home Country road...  
Take me home Country road..._**

(Song fading in the background)

**_Take me home Country road...  
Take me home Country road...  
Take me home Country road..._**

(Song ends)

Lucas had finally reached Halloween town you know in his mind he still missed this place  
so much and he was sort of glad to be home but he was still going to get his revenge on his brother and father.

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG (**COUNTRY ROAD) **BY JOHN DENVER I THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED THIS CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10 Lucas Arrives

Meanwhile the Pumpkin King Jacob was walking around Halloween town with the Mayor who was talking  
about the plans for next Halloween Jacob was interested with the plans which of course made the Mayor happy.  
While they were talking a young five year old skeleton boy came up to Jacob the young boy was his son Timothy  
the young skeleton boy told his father that there were newcomers in Halloween town Jacob then told his young son.  
To go get his grandfather Timothy did as he was told to do and Timothy went to get his grandfather while Jacob  
went to greet the newcomers the Pumpkin King saw a black carriage pull into Halloween town.

Then a elderly looking scarecrow man stepped out of the carriage followed by a young beautiful scarecrow girl  
who looked quite sad because she had to leave Lucas but when she looked at the entrance to the town.  
She saw that the ragdoll man had followed her then her father bowed to the Pumpkin King Jacob welcomed them  
to Halloween town the elderly scarecrow man saw that Lucas had followed them he cursed under his breath.

"My King we are glad to be here in Halloween town". Said the elderly man

"We hope that you'll like it here sir". Jacob said in a polite manner

The scarecrow man bowed then left with Alison to their new home then Jacob saw a young ragdoll man  
that looked very familiar to him he looked exactly like his little brother Ryan who had fallen to his death years ago.

"Good evening young man and welcome to Halloween town". Jacob said to the young ragdoll man

"Oh yes good evening sir". Lucas said to Jacob

"What's your name lad?'". Jacob asked Lucas

"It's Lucas Frost sir". Lucas said to Jacob in a tired manner

"Lucas Frost good to meet you". Said the Pumpkin King

* * *

OK I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11 Our Time Is Running Out

After talking to Jacob the ragdoll man saw Alison walking around the strange town that was  
so unfamiliar to her she was a little bit nervous around everyone then Lucas saw a old skeleton man.  
That looked so much like his father and clearly it was Lucas noticed that his father hasn't been the same  
cheerful man that he once was he looked so depressed and he hardly spoked to anyone Lucas then saw Alison sitting down all by herself.

"Perfect I can finally talk to her alone". Lucas thought to himself

Lucas walked over to where Alison was and he sat down beside her Alison looked shocked when she  
saw that Lucas had followed her all the way here from Nightmare Valley.

"Lucas why are you here?". Alison asked Lucas

"Really Alison, did you think I was just, going to let you go like that?". Lucas said to Alison

"Oh Lucas that's sweet of you". She said to him while getting up

Lucas wanted to tell her that he had loved her from the moment he had laid his eye's on her  
but he couldn't find the right words for it though Alison told Lucas that she had to go and help her father.  
Unpack and Lucas said all right the ragdoll man said goodbye to Alison then she said that she'll see him  
later on tonight Lucas smiled at the girl of his dreams the ragdoll man walked to where spiral hill was.

(Background song starts)

**_I think I'm drowing...  
Asphyxiated....  
I wanna break the spell...  
That you've created...  
You're something beautiful...  
A contradiction...  
I wanna play the game...  
I want the friction..._**

Lucas walked into the graveyard where spiral hill when he got there Lucas saw two  
young children playing hide and shriek must be his brother's children Lucas thought.

**_You will be...  
The death of me...  
Yeah, you will be...  
The death of me..._**

Lucas shook his head when he saw the little skeleton boy scaring his sister  
who began to chase him around the graveyard.

**_Bury it...  
I won't let you bury it...  
I won't let you smother it...  
I won't let you murder it..._**

**_And our time is running out...  
And our time is running out...  
You can't push it underground...  
You can't stop it screaming out..._**

Lucas remembered when he and his brother used to play that game as well  
Jacob would always scare him Lucas was never good at that game hide and shriek.

**_I wanted freedom...  
Bound and restricted...  
I tried to give you up...  
But I'm addicted...  
Now that you know I'm trapped...  
Sense of elation...  
You'll never dream of...  
Breaking this fixation..._**

The ragdoll man walked up spiral hill and looked at the moon it made his eye's glow red.

**_You will sqeeze the life out of me..._**

**_Bury it...  
I won't let you bury it...  
I won't let you smother it...  
I won't let you murder it..._**

**_And our time is running out...  
And our time is running out..  
You can't push it underground...  
You can't stop it screaming out._**The young boy named Timothy and his sister were getting a little scared of this  
strange ragdoll man they didn't know who he was the man looked exactly liked their grandma.

**_How did it come to this?..._**Lucas looked back at the town and saw Skellington manor with an evil like look on his face.

Ohh yeah... Ohh yeah...

You will suck the life out of me...

**_Bury it...  
I won't let you bury it...  
I won't let you smother it...  
I won't let you murder it..._**Lucas smiled evil like when he looked at Skellington manor where his family lived  
now he had to figure out a plan to get his revenge on his brother and father.

Our time is running out...  
And our time is running out...  
You can't push it underground...  
You can't stop it screaming out...

How did it come to this?...

Ooh yeah... Ohh yeah...

"I'm am no longer Ryan Skellington, no that boy is dead I am now". Lucas said softly to himself

"LUCAS FROST". Lucas yelled in the air while laughing menacingly

Meanwhile in the town square Jack skellington thought he heard someone yell the name Lucas Frost  
he looked towards spiral hill and thought he saw someone who looked exactly liked Ryan but it couldn't be his son was gone.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG FOR THE BACKGROUND?.

ALSO I HOPE THE DETAILING WAS GOOD.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG (**OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT)** IT BELONGS TO A BAND CALLED MUSE.

THE SONG IS FROM TWILIGHT RIGHT?.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEAS?.

I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN WRITING SWEENEY TODD CROSSOVER'S AND I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN READING THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12 Lucas and Sally

Lucas walked down spiral hill he had thought of a plan to get rid of his father  
first before he went after the bigger prize his brother Lucas smiled so wickedly.  
The ragdoll man walked into the town square to see the old Pumpkin King his father  
Lucas took out his razor and smiled wickedly at it.

"Don't worry my friend soon I'll unfold you". Lucas quietly said to himself while holding the razor

Lucas saw Jack sitting down at the fountain it will be tricky to get his revenge here since there were  
too many witness's so he had to think of a way to lure him out of the town so he could do his job.  
Jack saw the young ragdoll man he looked an awful lot like his younger son the one who fell off the cliff  
the old King well not King anymore all he wanted was his young son back so that he could apologize to him.

Lucas was about to go after his father when he spotted his mother Sally he got distracted by her  
and forgotten his revenge on his father for now Lucas still had feelings for his mother as he saw her dropping.  
Her basket full of stuff she got from the Witche's shop Lucas walked over to her and began helping Sally  
with the basket the old ragdoll woman took one look at Lucas he looked exactly liked her son Ryan.

"Thank you for helping me young man". Sally said to Lucas

"No problem I'm always there to help". Lucas gently said to Sally pretending not to know who she was since he didn't want to be found out yet

Sally asked Lucas if he had a place to stay he shook his head Sally asked him  
if he would like to stay with them for awhile untill he had a place of his own.

* * *

OKAY WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL.

I HOPE THE DETAILING IS GOOD.

SO I WAS WONDERING SHOULD LUCAS REVEAL HIMSELF TO SALLY OR WAIT A BIT?.

ALSO I NEED SOME IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO MAYBE YOU COULD HELP ME COHEN'S CHICAS.

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK COHEN'S CHICAS FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13 Lucas and Regis

Once Lucas helped Sally with the stuff that she had bought from the Witche's shop Sally  
showed him to the guest room which was basically Ryan's old room but Sally and Jack had turned it.  
Into a guest room she said that he could stay with them for awhile Lucas thanked Sally for her generosity  
the ragdoll man set his bag down beside the door he walked over to the window and opened it for some fresh air.

Lucas had really missed Regis he really wanted to get his hands on that man called Sweeney Todd for killing  
him Lucas then noticed an old corpse looking man walking around the town square the man looked exactly liked.  
Regis Lucas quickly ran downstairs and out the door he ran right past Jack who looked befuddled by the young man  
who ran past him Lucas finally caught up with the corpse man who looked at him.

"Regis is that really you?". Lucas asked the old corpse man

"Yes I'm Regis". Regis said to the ragdoll man

"Regis it's me Lucas don't you reconise me?". Asked Lucas

"My goodness Lucas you sure have grown haven't you". Regis said to Lucas who smiled

Lucas and Regis sat down on the bench and began to talk to each other Lucas  
was glad to have his old friend back but would that stop him from foiling his plans of revenge.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO INTRODUCE REGIS BACK.

WILL REGIS NOTICE A CHANGE IN LUCAS?.

OR WILL REGIS FOIL LUCAS'S PLAN?.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S PLEASE TELL ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	14. The Worst Pies In Halloween Town

Lucas and Regis talked to each other to nearly night time but they didn't worry about the time  
Regis was happy to see Lucas again same with the rag doll man he had known Regis ever since he was.  
Little and had ran away from home the old corpse man then told Lucas that he will talk with him again tomorrow  
the rag doll man agreed they shook hands with each other and said goodbye.

Lucas walked around the town for a little while before heading back towards Skellington manor  
the ragdoll man then saw a meat pie shop that he had never seen before well maybe he'll go and check it out.  
Lucas walked into the meat pie shop when he went in the ragdoll man saw a young witch the same age as he was  
wearing a purple dress with a black fringe around it a purple hat as well the young witch woman looked up and saw a customer.

(Shock starts singing)

**_A customer...  
Wait what's your rush? what's your hurry?...  
You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost...  
Half a minute can't you sit, sit you down sit!..._**

The young witch dragged Lucas in and sat him down on the table while she went to get  
him a pie Lucas just looked at her.

**_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks...  
Did you come in for a pie sir?...  
Do forgive me if my head's a little vague...  
What was that?..._**

When she said that the young witch had killed a bug that was crawling on top of the table.

**_But you'd think we had the plague...  
From the way people...  
Keep avoiding!...  
Heaven knows I try, sir!..._**

Then the young witch gave Lucas a meat pie the ragdoll man looked at it  
and he was about to take a bite.

**_But there's no one comes in even to inhale...  
Right you are sir would you like a drop of ale?...  
Mind you I can hardly blame them...  
These are probable the Worst pies in Halloween town..._**

Lucas took a bite out of the meat pie and he made a face like he was about  
to get sick.

**_I know why nobody cares to take them...  
I should know!...  
I make them...  
But good no...  
The worst pies in Halloween town..._**

Lucas then spit some of it out with out the young witch looking he shuddered at the  
sight of the pie when he saw a bug crawl out of it.

**_Even that's polite! The worst pies in Halloween town...  
If you doubt it take a bite...  
Is that just disgusting?...  
You have to concede it...  
It's nothing but crusting...  
Here drink this you'll need it..._**

The young witch handed Lucas a pitcher of ale then went behind her counter  
Lucas took a sip of the ale but once he took a drink of it he felt like throwing up.

**_The worst pies in Halloween town...  
And no wonder with the price of meat...  
What it is...  
When you get it...  
How you get it?...  
Never thought I'd live to see the day..._**

Lucas watched the strange witch making more pies the ragdoll boy didn't think he could've look  
at another pie as long as he lived.

**_Men'd think it was a treat...  
Findin poor...  
Animals...  
That are dying in the street...  
Mrs. Gravestone has a pie shop...  
Does a business but I've noticed something weird...  
Lately all her neighbors cats have disappeared..._**

Lucas was trying knew that Gravestone was Samara's last name maybe it was her that the young witch  
was talking about.

**_Have to hand it to her...  
What a course...  
Enterprise...  
Poppin pussie's into pies...  
Wouldn't do it in my shop...  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick...  
And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick...  
No denying times is hard sir..._**

Lucas even agreed that making cats into pies was just sickening he really felt sick now.

**_Even harder than the worst pies in Halloween town...  
Only lard and nothing more...  
Is that just revolting?...  
All greasy and gritty?...  
It looks like it's molting!  
And it tastes like...Well pity...  
A woman alone... With limited wind...  
And the worst pies in Halloween town...  
Ah, Sir...  
Times is hard...  
Times is hard..._**

(Song ends)

Lucas took another drink of his ale hoping it would wash down that awful pie taste in his mouth  
if he had to look at another pie again he would never eat one ever again.

* * *

OK WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER TO WRITE WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG?.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG THE WORST PIES IN LONDON IT BELONGS TO SWEENEY TODD.

I JUST ADD SOME OF MY TOUCHES TO IT WHAT DID YOU THINK?.

ALSO THE WITCH WHO OWNS THE PIE SHOP IS ACTUALLY SHOCK.

SO ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I COULD REALLY GO FOR SOME?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	15. Chapter 15 Lucas and Shock

"It will take more then ale to wash that taste down deary". Shock said to the ragdoll man

There's was something about that ragdoll man that looked familiar to her but she can't quite put  
her finger on she will think about that later on Shock then told the man that she'll get him a nice.  
Tot of gin he followed Shock into the living room of her home while following her Lucas noticed a room  
upstairs of the shop.

"You have a room up of this shop here". Lucas said in a serious sounding voice

"Times is hard why don't you rent it out?". He added

"Up there no no one goes up there". Shock said to Lucas

She then told the ragdoll man about a terrible thing happening up in the room above the shop  
it involved her brother Lock and her friend Barrell Lucas remembered that Lock was his best friend.

"Nooo why did that have to happen to Lock?". Lucas said to Shock

"So it is you Ryan Skellington". Shock said surprised to Lucas

"No not Ryan that man is dead". Lucas said while smiling wickedly to Shock

"It's Lucas now Lucas Frost and he shall have his revenge". He said menacingly to Shock

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT UNDETAILED CHAPTER BUT I SO WANTED TO DO THIS CHAPTER.

SORRY IF IT'S UNDETAILED AND ALL FORGIVE ME.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S I COULD REALLY GO FOR SOME.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	16. Chapter 16 Lucas Threaten's Shock

Meanwhile at skellington manor Jacob was talking with his father about how Lucas look's so much like Ryan  
the new Pumpkin King still wondered about that night that Ryan had fallen off the cliff maybe somehow he had.  
Miraculously survived and changed his name or something like that but he doubt that if anyone who had fallen off that cliff  
surely had perished Jacob had truely missed having his younger brother around.

"Father what do you think of Lucas?". Jacob asked his father

"I don't really know what to think anymore Jacob". Jack depressedly said to Jacob

Jacob looked at his father who looked more depressed then ever when he looked at Lucas  
that young man look's so much like Ryan it was unbelieveable that the young ragdoll man could be.  
Ryan the very young Prince who died long ago or they thought have died Jacob kept on thinking about his younger  
brother and this mysterious young ragdoll man who looked exactly liked him.

Meanwhile Shock took Lucas into the living room and handed him a cup of gin  
while he looked at Shock.

"What are you looking at you moron?". Shock harshly said to Lucas

"Who are you calling a moron?". Lucas growled at her

"You of course do I see any other moron in here no I don't". Shock said while laughing at Lucas

Lucas growled at her immensly while getting ready to take his razor out the next thing he did  
was threaten her he threatened Shock if she didn't stop calling him a moron.

"How dare you threaten me Lucas". Shock said in a frightened way

"Remember Shock I'm not the same person as I once was". Lucas said in a menacing voice

"I'm here to get my revenge on Jacob and my father as well". The ragdoll man said to Shock

* * *

OK SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS YET IT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WRITING MY TMNT STORIES AND MY LION KING ONES AS WELL.

ALSO I HAVE UPDATED ON LET OUT IN THE DARK.

PLEASE TELL ME THAT SHOCK WAS OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	17. Chapter 17 Lucas's evil way

When Lucas threatened to hurt Shock by a slap across the face Shock glared at Lucas Frost  
the ragdoll man was right for one thing he was not the same person that he once was.  
Lucas stared at Shock his eye's were pitch black with intense anger in them this frightened Shock  
the ragdoll man took out his razor and smiled menacingly at Shock.

"Listen to me Shock they all must die even you Shock". He threatened the young witch

"Even I but not untill my father and brother die first". He growled under his breath

Shock's hand's began shaking with fear from being with Lucas she continued to watch the ragdoll man  
while he smiled at his razor.

"Yes they all must die". Lucas said while laughing menacingly

(Lucas starts singing)

**_They all deserve to die...  
Tell you why Shock I'll tell you why...  
Because in all of the whole nightmare race...  
Shock there are two kinds of men and only two...  
There's the one they put in his proper place...  
And the one with his foot in the other one's face...  
Look at me, Shock, Look at you..._**

"You stay away from me Lucas you here me". Shock screamed at him while he just smiled menacingly at her

**_Now we all deserve to die...  
Even you Shock even I...  
Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief...  
For the rest of us death will be relief...  
We all deserve to die..._**

Lucas's mind began to wonder about how to get rid of his sorry excuse of a father.

**_I will have vengeance...  
I will have salvation...  
Not one man no nor ten men...  
Not a hundred can asuage me...  
I will have you...  
Yes oh yes I will have you...  
In the meantime I'll pratice on less honorable throats...  
But the work waits...  
I'm alive at last...  
And I'm full of joy..._**

(Song ends)

Lucas smiled wickedly at Shock who started backing away from him.

"If you want to live Shock do as I say". Lucas threatened her as she looked into his pitch black eye's.

* * *

OK I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG EPIPHANY I DON'T OWN IT THOUGH.

I JUST THOUGHT IT SUITED LUCAS IN THIS CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK?.

ALSO I HAVE ADDED A LITTLE BIT OF MY OWN TOUCHE'S TO IT.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO AS YOU CAN SEE I ONLY ADDED HAVE THE SONG.


	18. Chapter 18 Lucas can't think straight

Lucas looked at Shock with menacing eye's the ragdoll man had threatened Shock  
that if she didn't listen to him he will do something worse to her if she didn't do as he said.  
The ragdoll man decided to go out for a short walk to clear thing's up in his head like how was he  
going to get his father into his little trap the ragdoll man then left the shop and had begun walking around the town.

(Background music starts)

**_Have you heard the news?...  
Bad things come in two's...  
But I never knew...  
'Bout the little things...  
Every single day...  
Things get in my way...  
Someone has to pay...  
For the little things..._**

The ragdoll man kept thinking of a way to get his father into his trap the ragdoll man was  
stumped every time he would think of an idea a little voice inside of him tried stopping him.

**_And I'm through with your stories...  
And I'm sick of my shoes...  
And the walking and the talking...  
It's got nothing to do with the final solution...  
It's a box full of tricks...  
And I'm through with repairs when there's nothing to fix...  
When there's nothing to fix...  
When there's nothing to fix...  
When there's nothing to fix...  
And It all comes down to you..._**

Lucas growled in frustration when ever he heard that little voice inside of his head  
telling him that this is a big mistake trying to kill his family.

**_Let the headlines wait...  
Armies hesitate...  
I can deal with fate...  
But not the little things...  
Armageddon may...  
Arrive any day...  
I can't get away...  
From the little things..._**

Meanwhile Sally had been watching the young ragdoll man from the tower of Skellington manor  
she had noticed that the young ragdoll man always growled when in frustration that was something.  
that her younger son had always done whenever he was frusterated Ryan always growled and would also  
crack his knuckles together which was a little habit of his Sally kept a close eye on Lucas.

**_With my piles of cares...  
And a bucket of tears I could...  
Look at the sunlight...  
And I'd feel no fear...  
With a mountain of maybes...  
And some Icarus wings...  
And I'm honored delusions...  
And one little thing...  
And that one little thing...  
And that one little thing...  
And It all comes down to you..._**

Lucas sat down at the bench where he and Regis had been sitting before  
the ragdoll man had moved his hair back away from his face.

**_Have you heard the news?...  
Bad things come in twos...  
But I never knew...  
'Bout the little things...  
Every single day...  
Things get in my way...  
Someone has to pay...  
For the little things..._**

(Background song ends)

"Grr why can't I think straight?". Lucas growled under his breath

"WHY CAN'T I THINK STRAIGHT?''. Lucas yelled into the air while not even noticing some of the citizens were looking at him

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG IN THE BACKGROUND IT BELONGS TO DANNY ELFMAN.

IT'S CALLED THE LITTLE THINGS.

ALSO I HOPE THERE WAS DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER.

AND WHO DO YOU THINK THAT VOICE IN LUCAS'S HEAD BE?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	19. Chapter 19 Heart Of Misery

The ragdoll man kept looking at the ground he had truely loved Alison but he also  
wanted to get his revenge on his good for nothing father and brother but how was he going.  
To Lucas was so confused he growled more in frustration the ragdoll man didn't notice  
that Jack was watching him the old King well he wasn't King anymore had noticed that the young ragdoll man.  
Had done certain things that resembled his young son Ryan has done like growling in frustration  
and such but how could this ragdoll man resemble Ryan so much.

"Man why can't I think straight today?". Lucas whispered venomously

"Good evening lad". Jack said to the ragdoll man who looked at him

"Oh good evening sir". Lucas solemly said to Jack

Jack then sat down beside Lucas who looked at the old skeleton man he had seemed so depressed  
over the years.

"You remind me of someone". Jack said to the ragdoll man

"Really who?". Lucas said under his breath now how was he going to get his revenge when there were too many witness's

"My other son Ryan who died". He said sadly while sighing

The old skeleton then got up and bid Lucas goodbye and left leaving Lucas all by himself the ragdoll man"  
quickly stood up and ran to spiral hill he walked up to the top.

(Background music starts)

**_I don't wanna feel anything today...  
(I don't wanna feel anything today)  
Anything at all I'll just be alone...  
(I just wanna know that you wanna know)_**

Lucas still couldn't get that little voice in his head to stop telling him  
to not harm his family.

"I don't have them as my family anymore". He thought angrily

**_I don't wanna live through another day...  
(I don't wanna live through another day)  
Meaningless to fight for the victory...  
I just wanna dive in the heart of misery..._**

Lucas just wished that his mind would just be quiet for once just once he kept telling  
his mind that he doesn't love his father or brother anymore that was the old him.

"I just want to get my revenge now". Lucas thought to himself while not even noticing that he was being watched by Jacob

**_One love...  
(One love)  
One life...  
(One life)  
Locked me in the heart of misery..._**

One loss...  
(One loss)  
One fight...  
(One Fight)  
Locked me in the heart of misery...

Lucas sat down on spiral hill his anger was rising he wants his revenge now but he  
couldn't think straight enough to do it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?". He yelled into the air not even caring if anybody heard him

**_I will never be anything again...  
(I will bever be anything again)  
I'm tired to give I don't wanna try...  
(I'm afraid to live, I'm afraid to die)_**

Jacob continued watching the young ragdoll man he kept thinking about how much  
Lucas reminds him so much of his brother Ryan.

**_I just wanna fly throw it all away...  
(I just wanna fly throw it all away)  
Meaningless to fight for your sympathy...  
I just wanna drown in the heart of misery..._**

The young ragdoll man looked at the moon with anger filled eye's he was angry  
at his mind for making him all confused and frustrated.

**_One love...  
(One love)  
One life...  
(One life)  
Locked me in the heart of misery..._**

One loss...  
(One loss)  
One fight...  
(One fight)  
Locked me in the heart of misery...

Then Lucas began to walk down spiral hill but not untill noticing that Jacob  
had been spying on him.

**_One man forgot to breathe...  
One heart refused to beat...  
One love is incomplete...  
One loss..._**

One life...  
Locked me in the heart of misery...  
One loss, one fight...  
Locked me in the heart of misery...

Lucas growled under his breath he was now angry at Jacob for spying on him  
Jacob noticed the growl coming from Lucas.

"I can't have some of my own time alone now". Lucas said while he cursed under his breath

**_One love...  
(One love)  
One life...  
(One life)  
Locked me in the heart of misery..._**

One loss...  
(One loss)  
One fight...  
(One fight)  
Locked me in the heart of misery...

Ah, ah ah ah ah ah...  
Locked me in the heart of misery...  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah...  
Locked me in the heart of misery...

(Background song ends)

"Ok, ok calm down Lucas". Jacob said to the ragdoll man

"Next time Jacob don't spy on people". Lucas said to the Pumpkin King.

* * *

OK WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER TO DO.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE SONG FOR THE BACKGROUND?.

IT'S CALLED HEART OF MISERY BY THE RASMUS I DON'T OWN IT I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED LUCAS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	20. Chapter 20

The ragdoll man looked at Jacob with a mad look on his face the Pumpkin King watched as Lucas  
walked past him while chuckling the Pumpkin King then left the graveyard to follow Lucas he wanted to know more.  
About the ragdoll who was exactly like his younger brother Ryan the young ragdoll man walked into town while being  
followed by Jacob.

"Hmm I wonder where he's going?". Jacob thought to himself

The Pumpkin King followed Lucas to the fountain where the ragdoll sat down for a rest  
Jacob continued to watch the ragdoll man with careful eye's.

"Why can't I think straight anymore?''. Lucas angrily said to himself

Lucas then noticed Shock was coming towards him with a angry look on her face  
the young witch walked over to where the ragdoll man was.

"Lucas I need to talk to you now". Shock angrily said to the ragdoll man

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

BUT I REALLY NEED IDEA'S HERE?.

I HOPE IT WAS DETAILED ENOUGH.

PLEASE IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA'S? I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

AND SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER.


	21. Chapter 21 Shock and Lucas's Arguement

Shock grabbed Lucas's hand and brought him back to her meat pie shop once they were inside  
the young witch closed the door and turned to Lucas looking at him with anger in her eye's.

"Lucas how can you think, about killing your family". Shock yelled at him

"It's just despicable of you the, Ryan that I've known would never do that". She added while yelling at him

"Listen Shock why should I listen to you". Lucas yelled at Shock

"I don't listen to anyone". The young ragdoll man yelled to the young witch

Meanwhile Alison was walking by the meat pie shop while walking around she heard a women and a man  
fighting about something but she couldn't quite figure out what they were arguing about so she slowly.  
Walked towards the door and opened it quietly she noticed the man was Lucas and he was doing most of the  
shouting but the witch was doing most of the yelling.

"Listen Shock I will get my revenge". Lucas growled to her while getting his razor out

"Lucas don't even think of killing Jacob or Jack". Shock yelled to him while trying to defend herself from Lucas

* * *

OK SORRY AGAIN FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	22. Chapter 22 Lucas and Alisons little talk

Alison stood outside Shock's shop listening to her and Lucas arguing about something  
the scarecrow woman then heard a shocking new's from Lucas that he was going to kill.  
Jack and the Pumpkin King Jacob she gasped how could Lucas think about doing that  
to someone that hasn't done anything to him Alison saw the evil look in his eye's she could never love him.

"I have to go and warn Jack and Jacob". Alison thought to herself

When Alison was just about to leave and warn the King and Jack she noticed the door to Shock's shop  
opening Lucas had stepped out of the shop while cleaning his once clean razor was now all bloody.

"Lucas you didn't kill Shock did you?". Alison said to Lucas

"I did Alison but it was for her own good". Lucas said menacingly to Alison

"Lucas please stop doing this, I can't love someone who has been lying to me". Alison said while being slightly scared of Lucas

"What are you saying Alison?". Lucas asked the one girl of his dreams

"I can't love you Lucas, I don't love a murderous beast". Alison said while running away from him

The ragdoll man didn't looked shocked or anything he had a dark look on his face  
the voice began to tell him to get her before she tell's everybody about his plan.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE HELP ME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	23. Chapter 23 Lucas Threaten's Alison

The ragdoll man tried to catch up to Alison before she told the King and Jack about his plans  
then he'll be ruined no his plans will be ruined he was so focused onto getting his revenge.  
On his father and brother now everything was going to fall to pieces if he didn't get to Alison  
before she get's to them Lucas then saw Alison talking to the Mayor.

"Alison would you come with me please?". Lucas asked Alison in a evil manner

"Lucas what do you want with me?". Alison asked the man that she thought that loved her

"Is this the boy that's bothering you miss Alison?". The Mayor asked Alison who had gotten an evil look from Lucas

The ragdoll man then told the Mayor if they could have a moment alone the short stubby Mayor  
had his worried face on as he left in quite a hurry Lucas now had his chance to talk to Alison alone.

"Alison if you value your life, then you won't say a word". Lucas threaten's Alison who was shocked

"Got it Alison, for if you do say a word". He said quietly

"It'll be your life". He threatened to kill her

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I'LL BE GRATEFULL.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF LUCAS NOW?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	24. Chapter 24 Rain Of A Thousand Flames

Lucas stood there waiting for Alison to answer him the scarecrow girl told him that she  
will listen to him Lucas smiled wickedly at her Alison had looked into Lucas's eye's.  
All she saw in his eye's were darkness he had no love in his heart Lucas was truly a monster  
and not a good one either she will never love him her name for Lucas is a murderous beast.

"Lucas you truely are a monster". Alison said to him

"I know I am once, I kill my brother and father". Lucas said to Alison

"I will finally have my revenge". He added which Alison was starting to get scared of being near him

Lucas then began to walk away from Alison he was going to spiral hill to think of his  
plan to finally get rid of his brother and his pathetic excuse for a father.

(Background music starts)

**_DIES IRAE...  
REGNA NELL ' OSCURITA..._**

Guardian's of the moonlight bring the spell alive...  
Through the sphere of sorrow lead my holy ride...  
Titan's of the desert face the warlord's pride...  
Fighter's from near the lake's join the tragic night..

Lucas smiled to himself one strike for his old father and he won't live but his brother  
will be tricky to get to.

Meanwhile Alison decided to go and tell Jack about Lucas really is Ryan bent on revenge  
the scarecrow girl had found Jack sitting down on the bench beside the fountain.

**_War of the ghostland take your souls...  
But give us freedom once and for all...  
...firestorm!_**

UNDER THE RAIN OF A THOUSAND FLAMES...  
WE FACE THE PAIN FALLING IN VAIN...  
WHILE THE DARK ANGEL SCREAMS FOR VENGEANCE...  
IN THE DEAD SHADOW OF FALLING STARS...

Alison finally reached Jack skellington the scarecrow girl told him about Lucas is really  
Ryan the younger Prince.

"How could Lucas be, Ryan we don't have proof". Jack said to Alison

"Jack please listen to me Lucas is Ryan, but he's bent on revenge". Alison said to Jack Skellington

**_Silent cries of virgins touch the heart of night...  
raped by the demons under painful nights...  
Sperm and blood and terror chaos in my head...  
Is the law of evil triumph for the damned..._**

War of the ghostland take your souls...  
But give us freedom once and for all...  
...Firestorm!

"He's already killed shock". The scarecrow girl said to Jack

"What Shock has been killed?'. Jack said to Alison who nodded

She even told Jack about the Lucas had to kill him and Jacob Jack was horrified  
his younger son had been alive all this time and now he wants to get revenge on them.

**_UNDER THE RAIN OF A THOUSAND FLAMES...  
WE FACE THE REAL PAIN FALLING IN VAIN...  
WHILE THE DARK ANGEL SCREAMS FOR VENGEANCE...  
IN THE DEAD SHADOW OF FALLING STARS..._**

...Moonlight is the witness of the most tragic day for our lands...  
Nothing seems possible to change the destiny of war...  
Lament of heroes reach the deep skies...  
Fill the wide cosmos and free my pain... my pain!

Meanwhile Lucas was at spiral hill watching Alison tell Jack everything about him  
he knew she wasn't to be trusted he growled under his breath for letting her live.

"I'll get her soon enough". He said to himself while chuckling so evil like

**_UNDER THE RAIN OF A THOUSAND FLAMES...  
WE FACE THE REAL PAIN FALLING IN VAIN...  
WHILE THE DARK ANGEL SCREAMS FOR VENGEANCE...  
IN THE DEAD SHADOW OF FALLING STARS..._**

DIES IRAE...  
REGNA NELL ' OSCURITA...

(Background song ends)

The ragdoll man laughed menacingly to himself he was so going to get Alison  
for betraying him his eye's were showing red light's in them.

"Oh Alison you shouldn't have betrayed me so". Lucas thought to himself

* * *

WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG RAIN OF A THOUSAND FLAMES IT'S OWNED BY RHAPSODY.

I THOUGHT IT SUITED LUCAS IN THE BACKGROUND.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD AND DETAILED ENOUGH.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU I ALSO LIKED TO THANK.

COHEN'S CHICAS AND HAMPICKLESANDWHICH FOR REVIEWING AND FOR GETTING ME TO WRITE MORE OF THIS STORY.

THANK YOU GUYS.


	25. Chapter 25 Lucas and Jack

Lucas then walked down spiral hill and went to the town square where Alison and Jack  
were the ragdoll man walked towards Jack and Alison he gave the scarecrow girl an evil look.  
Alison didn't like the look Lucas gave her the ragdoll man slowly advanced to her but was blocked  
by Jack Skellington the older skeleton looked into Lucas's eye's he had the exact same look that Ryan had.

"So you told him about me, Alison that I Ryan have returned?". Lucas said to Alison waiting for her to answer

"Ryan?, no it can't be you fell ". Jack said to Lucas

"Yeah no thanks to you, or Jacob you let me fall down that cliff". Lucas said to Jack

Lucas smiled wickedly he didn't care anymore if the town finds out about him  
trying to kill his father and brother the ragdoll man was finally going to have his revenge.

"Lucas please don't do this". Alison said to Lucas hoping to bring him to his sense's

"It's not going to work, anymore Alison I come here for one thing". Lucas said to the scarecrow girl

"For revenge and I will get it". He added while walking towards Alison

* * *

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.

BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FIGHT.

WHAT SHOULD THE FIGHT BE ABOUT? LUCAS AND ALISON OR LUCAS AND JACK?.

ALSO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

OH AND BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR MY NEW CORALINE STORY.

AND THANK YOU COHEN'S CHICAS FOR BETAING MY CORALINE STORY

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	26. Chapter 26 The Power Of A Tyrant

Lucas stood there looking at Jack and Alison with a menacing look in his eye's he didn't care if  
anyone saw him hurting his father he just want to get his revenge over with starting with Jack and maybe Alison.  
As well the ragdoll man glared at his father who was protecting Alison from him Lucas chuckled Jack thinks  
he can protect Alison from him well he won't last long.

"Ryan please don't do this son". Jack said to Lucas

"I will get my, revenge starting with you". Lucas yelled to his father

(Background song starts)

**_Back into the fire I will have my sword...  
He won the fight but not the total war...  
Hurricanes will wipe out the dynasty of Jack...  
The chains of steel can't hold the holy storm..._**

Lucas rammed right into Jack making him slam onto the ground hard  
Jack didn't understand why his own son was hurting him what did he do.

"Ryan please why are you doing this to me?". Jack asked his insane son

**_Sunshine is lighting the ruins of the ancient town...  
The seven towers are screaming their pain so loud...  
With my eagles I'll fly free...  
From snowy mountains to crystal seas..._**

Jack don't believe him... listen to my words...  
You are the one who can still save his soul...  
Ryan is the b*****d.. he massacred all...  
The evil hand that serves the will of the devil...

Lucas didn't answer Jack he was just so full of rage and seriousness  
now he had brought out his razor the ragdoll man lunged after Jack.

"Ryan stop please". Alison yelled to Lucas

**_You hate the tyrant as I am, I don't deny...  
Give me the power to show you that I am right...  
With my eagles I'll fy free...  
From snowy mountains to crystal seas..._**

WE WILL FLY TO THE EMPIRE OF STEEL GODS...  
TO DISCOVER THE SECRET OF STORMS...  
AND AGAINST THE BLACK PRIDE OF THE TYRANT...  
WE'LL USE IT TO DEFEND OUR THRONE...

The ragdoll man felt Jack ramming him into the wall accidently making  
him slash his own arm with his razor Lucas grunted in pain.

"Your going to pay for that". Lucas threatened Jack

**_Seven flames to not forget, to be sure I'll not regret...ever!  
...To become the rage of god...Chaos bringer worse then Lucas..._**

Back into the fire I will have my sword...  
He won the fight but not the total war...  
Jack don't believe him... listen to my words!  
You are the one who can still save his soul...

You hate the tyrant as I am, I don't deny...  
Give me the power to show you that I am right...  
With my eagles I'll fly free...  
From the snowy mountains to the crystal seas...

"Ryan stop this madness, please". Jack said while trying to get through to his son

"No I won't stop, this untill either one of us is dead". Lucas yelled to his father

**_WE WILL FLY TO THE EMPIRE OF STEEL GODS...  
TO DISCOVER THE SECRETS OF STORMS..  
AND AGAINST THE BLACK PRIDE OF THE TYRANT...  
WE'LL USE IT TO DEFEND OUR THRONE...  
WE'LL USE IT TO DEFEND OUR THRONE..._**

IT IS THE PRIDE OF THE TYRANT...  
THE PRIDE OF THE TYRANT...

(Background song ends)

Lucas quickly got back onto his feet and he lunged at Jack once more only to miss  
his target and he got Alison instead he had stabbed her in the chest with his razor.

"What, no no what have I done". Lucas thought to himself

* * *

OK I HOPE YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE THAT HAPPEN.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG PRIDE OF A TYRANT IT'S OWNED BY RHAPSODY.

I JUST PUT SOME OF MY OWN TOUCHES IN IT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU ALSO NO FLAMES.


	27. Chapter 27 Lucas insanity collapse's

Lucas couldn't, believe his eyes at what he had done, to Alison the ragdoll man.  
Dropped down, to his knee's and quietly sobbed, his hand's trembled and he dropped.  
His razor Alison, was still alive but not for very long. Tears were falling down Lucas's face,  
he didn't mean to harm her, he looked at his father and gave him a death glare.

"If, you hadn't moved out of the way, she wouldn't have gotten hurt". Lucas yelled to his father

"Ryan, it wasn't my fault, she tried telling you to stop this madness". Jack said to his son

Lucas looked at, Alison who was laying on the ground, with a bleeding chest.  
The ragdoll man, walked over to her and, kneeled down beside her. Lucas still loved,  
Alison with his heart, he still cursed himself. For telling her that he didn't love, her how  
could he have said, that to her the love of his life.

"Alison, please forgive me, I'm sorry". Lucas whispered to Alison

"Lucas... please... stop... this dark.. plan of your's". Alison said while coughing up a little blood

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	28. Chapter 28 Lucas at Dr Finklestein's

Lucas wiped the last, of his tears as he gently picked, up Alison and held her close to him.  
The ragdoll man, was hoping that if he brought, her to Dr. Finklestein Maybe there was still a chance,  
that he could save her, the ragdoll man began walking to where Dr. Finklestein 's lab was, Jack wondered if  
he should follow, his son or not then Jack, noticed his young grandson was following Ryan.

"Timothy, no now what am I going to do?". Jack thought to himself

Lucas was, carrying Alison all the way to the, Doctor's then he turned noticed  
his brother's son was following him, he growled under his breath. Lucas just kept,  
going straight to the Doctor's lab, he will deal with the boy later. Lucas finally made it to the Doctor's,  
he burst right into the lab, wheeled himself over.

"Yes, what is it can't you see I'm busy?". Dr. Finklestein yelled from the top of the stairs

"You, haven't changed have you old man?". Lucas said to Dr. Finklestein

"Ryan, we haven't seen you around for, 14 years". Dr. Finklestein said to Lucas

"I'm, not Ryan anymore Doctor It's Lucas now". Lucas told the old man

Lucas asked Dr. Finklstein, if he could help his dear, friend Alison who he had accidently hurt.  
The Dr. Finklestein, was shocked to learn that, his own grandson had . Hurt this young woman,  
he told Lucas, to lay her down on the examination, table and he will take a look at her. Tears welled up,  
in Lucas's eye's how, could he be so selfish and selfless he nearly killed Alison.

"Alison, please forgive me I'm so sorry". Lucas said quietly to Alison

"Ryan... please... don't... go.. through.. with.. this.. plan.. of.. yours". Alison said in a raspy voice

"I won't, Alison seeing you hurt, has made me realize". Lucas said to Alison

"That, why should I seek vengeance on my father and brother". Lucas added while telling Alison that he had finally came to his sense's

"Lucas... I.. do... love... you". Alison said while the Doctor was fixing her up

"I'm, sorry for hurting you Alison". Lucas said to her

* * *

OK YEAH JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AFTER THIS ONE.

SO WHAT SHOULD THE ENDING FOR THIS STORY BE? ANY IDEA'S?.

DON'T WORRY THIS STORY'S NOT OVER YET I'M MAKING THIS STORY INTO A TRILOGY.

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

ALSO BE SURE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEW STORY.

IT'S A PHANTOM OF THE OPERA/NMBC CROSSOVER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TANK YOU.


End file.
